ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: The Dented Bus
(The scene cuts to later at the L.A. school. The bell has rung for recess. Many students run out to play, especially Brena, Orrin and Halka along with their friend, Allison Lang.) * Halka: Yes! Recess! What are you gonna do? * Allison Lang: '''I'm gonna practice my gymnastics routine. I need some more practice. What are you gonna do? * '''Orrin: Not sure yet. I'll find something. * Allison Lang: I'm gonna see if I can borrow some mats from the gym. Let me know if you need me. * Brena: Cool. (As Allison leaves Halka with Brena and Orrin, a bellow followed by a clunk is heard.) * Halka: Whoa. What was that? * Brena: Better investigate. (The scene then fades to the next scene. Halka, Fared and Orrin inspect a school bus while the other students are playing. Then, they check the back and find a huge shaped dent on the back side of the bus.) * Halka: Whoa. That's a huge dent. (Another bellow is heard. The three warriors turn and see three dinosaurs: an Iguanodon, a Styracosaurus and a Euoplocephalus.) * Fared: Hey. Did any of you guys do this? (The three dinosaurs bellow, meaning no. Jaddo feels the dent, then speaks to the dinosaurs, which they bellow in response.) * Fared: Hey, Aladar, did you do this with your thick, razor thumb spike? * Orrin: How about you, Eema? Did you do this with your spiky nose horn? * Halka: Or Url Euoplocephalus, was this your bony tail club? Which one of you dinosaurs made this dent? (Jackson Curtis comes in.) * Jackson Curtis: Halka! I was just in the staffroom enjoying this tasty sandwich when I heard a huge crunch! * Halka: Him, Mr. Curtis. I have some not-so-great news for you. * Jackson Curtis: (gasps) Sammy, (from Busybuses) what happened to you? * Fared: Sammy? * Jackson Curtis: That's what I called him. Who could've done this? * Orrin: Well, I've narrowed it down to three suspects: the Iguanodon, the Styracosaurus or the Euoplocephalus. * Jackson Curtis: Oh, yeah. Are they pals of yours? * Halka: Sort of. They're dinosaurs. * Jackson Curtis: Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs. (laughs) Interesting idea, Halka. Hey, you keep looking after those dinosaurs. Have to go report this dent to the reporters. * Halka: '''Oh and don't worry, Mr Curtis. Orrin will figure out which dinosaur did this and I'll protect Sammy to make sure it doesn't happen again. * '''Jackson Curtis: Thanks, Halka. (Jackson takes a bite of his sandwich and runs back to his limo.) * Maska: Why is the car shaking? * Sharka: What the hell? There are sharks in the streets. * Worjo: These fish surely have a hankering for me. It's like one taste of the Avenger just isn't enough. * Sharka: That's a tiger shark. * Maska: How do you know that? * Sharka: Shark Week! Where'd it go? * Worjo: Where DID it go? * Jaddo: It's under the car. * Sharka: Well, can I start shooting now? * Jaddo: Yeah. Do it. (She shoots the shark.) * Jaddo: We got to get to higher ground. * Maska: Take the freeway. It's above street level. You take the 10 to the 405. You're almost in Beverly Hills. And there is no way the ocean has washed inland that far. * Worjo: What make you an expert on Beverly Hills, Maska? * Maska: That's where I live. * Jaddo: Maska, if you live in Beverly Hills, why do you come all the way to the coast and drink at my bar? * Maska: I don't know. I like the view, you know. There's the beach. There's all these scantily clad women there that pretend to like me if I buy them a drink. And there is my seat. My chair. My chair is always there. * Worjo: Plus you don't charge $15 a plock. * Maska: Yeah. Plus, there is the beautiful Nova there who I am planning to marry soon. I sit around and think about it every night and day. Everywhere I go. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Pienado